This invention relates to a transferring and holding device for high-risk neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) patients, and in particular, to a transferring and holding device including a securing mechanism to secure lifelines, such as IV tubes, monitoring lead wires, and/or ventilator tubes, that are connected to an NICU patient.
It is known that holding an infant benefits both the infant and the parents by providing security and bonding. However, for a high-risk neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) infant, this seemingly simple task can be a very complicated matter. A critically ill infant may have a dozen or more tubes and wires connecting him or her to life-support and monitoring equipment. The NICU infant may be stable enough to be held by and benefit from human contact; however, such contact can pose a significant risk of dislodging one or more of the lifelines in the process of transferring the infant from the bed into the parents' arms and back again. This can make the experience of holding an NICU infant considerably more stressful for both the parents and NICU staff.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,177 (the '177 patent) to Dunn discloses an adjustable pediatric incubator nest. The incubator nest includes a resilient base member and adjustable resilient foam sides. A fabric material is provided on the resilient base member, and the sides include a plurality of slits and selectively removable segments for holding tubes. The length and width of the base member is preferably made to match a specific incubator in which the nest is to be used. The '177 patent does not address how to move an infant who has lifelines attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,244 to McGrath-Saleh discloses a premature infant bedding construction. The bedding includes a generally U-shaped retaining wall that is constructed of a polyester fiber-filled tube. The tube is formed from sewn lambskin. A lambskin base pad is attached to the bottom of the retaining wall for supporting an infant. The bedding construction also includes a harness to hold the infant; however, the bedding construction does not include any mechanism to secure lifelines connected to the infant.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0206978 A1 to Hilton et al. discloses a vest for holding an NICU infant. The vest includes a plurality of relocatable straps containing hook material on one side for attaching to loop material on the exterior of the vest so that the straps may be located where desired to hold IV tubes or other medical tubing. No mechanism is provided for holding the tubes when transferring the infant from a bed to the vest.